Harmony or Destruction
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Tsuna Sawada never had a father or big brother growing up but had his mother and her family that welcomed him with open arms. He wasn't any good at school but excelled at being a Magus. He never had friends only familiars until one day it all changed. A new home in a new city leads him towards a coming war his family wanted no part in and the path needed to reach his dream. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 5278}**_

 _ **It's Jess this time playing around while Connor is asleep in his room. He's been stressing himself out trying to get his updates done with all the crappy weather we have down here in Florida fucking with the power so I'm posting this behind his back. So you better enjoy his newest idea and shut the hell up about updates because he's been busy with physical therapy. Here's a disclaimer even though I don't see the point in doing one ever odd chapter. We own nothing except the OC things tomato head thinks up so sue us if you want to get the fifty cents I have in my pocket.**_

 _ **{A completely random idea that I don't know what to do with at this point in time. This first chapter is just a test run to see if it should live on so hate it, like it any suggestions are helpful.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 **'Hmm? What's this? I'm being tasked with a mission?'** "L-let s-silver and s-steel be the e-essence. L-let stone and the a-archduke of contracts be the f-foundation." **'So that's how you'll do it? A summoning of all things and so early? Who could have enough power to summon a Servant outside of a war though? ...Of course your bending the rules to allow it but still I must test his metal myself.'** "Let r-red be the color I p-pay tribute to. L-let r-rise a wall against the wind that shall f-fall. L-let the four cardinal g-gates close. L-let the t-three-forked road from the c-crown reaching unto the Kingdom r-rotate." **'He's in so much pain yet still has enough power to maintain such a draining ritual.'**

"L-let it be declared now; y-your flesh shall s-serve under me, and my fate shall be with your s-sword." **'I'd admit to being curious over such an event and he holds an ember that could just as easily see everything around him destroyed.'** "S-submit to the beckoning of m-my blood and the artifact of my a-ancestors. Answer, if y-you would submit t-to this will and this truth." **'I'll listen for now so show me your resolve child of the Sky.'**

"A-an oath shall be s-sworn here." **'What has happened to make your heart ache so?'** "I-I shall attain all virtues of all of H-heaven; I-I s-shall have dominion over all e-evils of all of Hell." **'Speak louder and show me the flickering embers that have caught my interest.'** "F-From the S-seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come f-forth from the ring of restraint, p-protector of the holy balance!" **'I see it clearly now. Very well I'll take your mission. He's piqued my curiosity so I shall answer his summons... Though I suppose a slight change is in order to prevent such a thing from happening if a faker is running around with my treasures.'**

Hours later at Namimori's General Hospital a devastated mother collapses to the ground next to her son's bed holding his hand while the doctor delivered the worst news possible. "By all accounts Miss Sawada your son should have died from the injuries he sustained earlier this morning." Nana Sawada cried even harder at the news as she gazed at the sleeping form of Tsunayoshi Sawada her little tuna hooked up to life support from what those cruel children did to him. "He has multiple lacerations, four broken ribs, a fractured clavicle bone, his left arm is broken in three places and suffers from a cracked skull from where he was repeatedly struck by a blunt object that the police informed us was a steel toed boot." He didn't know if Miss Sawada could take the rest of the news but pushed on following the lead surgeon's orders. "Tsunayoshi flat-lined on the operating table twice but they were able to revive him both times. They also had to place your son in a drug-induced coma for now in order for him to rest and it'll take some work but he will recover if given enough time."

"Tsu-kun is such a sweet boy. Why would they do this to him?" Nana asked nobody as she ran her fingers through Tsuna's spiky brown hair praying he'd open his brown eyes soon. Hearing the door behind them opening the doctor excused himself when a nurse came in to inform him about more of the patient's family waiting in the lobby.

Excusing himself even though Nana wasn't paying either of them any attention the pair left only for the door to open minutes later revealing her cousin standing there with his adoptive daughter a few steps behind him. "Nana." He whispered closing the door behind them. "Nana its me." The man tried again when he got closer and finally got a reaction out if the grieving woman when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Wiping her eyes Nana looked over her shoulder to see the pair standing there and tried putting on a reassuring smile for them that was falling apart with each second that passed. "I wish I didn't have to call you for something like this Kariya but I have no one else to call since the day Iemitsu vanished with Giotto." Just thinking about how that bastard of a man who took their oldest son to Root knows where without even a call or letter in over five years had her crying again at everything wrong with her family. **'I was a good person wasn't I? I stopped my uncle, destroyed his familiars and even helped Kariya rescue his daughter so why do bad things keep happening to my family?'**

"It's fine Nana. We were already on the way over to visit when you called and I've already looked into the attack along with the people looking into it." Letting Tsuna's pale hand go her eyes hardened as the retired Magus turned around completely getting a better look at one of the few people Nana would ever trust.

Her younger cousin Kariya Matou the current patriarch of the clan after Zouken Matou's untimely 'accident' had on a black hoodie with a crimson strip running down the arms and black cargo pants. She was glad to see his hair was back to its original dark black and that his eye sight was finally okay even if he has to wear glasses to read anything from now on. At first it was a pain working out a deal with the Clock Tower for help in the matter but after bartering away a few pieces of the grail that the Matou clan had on hand thanks to Zouken's scheme they were able to get rid of the Crest Worms and fix almost all the damage done to them.

Nana's niece Sakura Matou who was adopted into the clan by the former patriarch is almost as shy as her Tsuna but was now Kariya's legal daughter after the Zouken's death who is still helping her get pass the trauma that thing put her through. She is a kind young girl with violet hair styled with an orange ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. The ribbon in Sakura's hair was a gift from Tsuna when they first met and she's rarely seen without it but what she held in her hands almost caused Nana's heart to stop. Her personal dark red colored grimoire is in Sakura's hands covered in dried blood. It was decorated with the design of a tree that was dying on the left side while completely fine on the other and wasn't that big of a book compared to the family's grimoire.

"The Hibari clan were already looking into it by the time we arrived but from what little I could gather is that they cornered Tsuna in the school's supply shed while he was practicing with your grimoire again." Kariya informed Nana who took the book wondering how Tsuna kept breaking into her workshop and stealing it.

 **'He is my son though.'** Nana thought a sad smile making its way to her face knowing that no matter what the neighbors said or even if the local kids called him no good her youngest child took to being a Magus better than most adults in the Clock Tower ever could. He wasn't a prodigy by any means since a few things still stumped him enough he'd come to one of them for help but Tsuna learned his grandfather's brand of Magecraft faster than even she could. "They weren't able to gather much from the bodies except that they belonged to Namimori Middle's kendo club and from what the youngest Hibari knew took great pleasure in making Tsuna's school life a living hell." Both of them knew about the bully problem Tsuna dealt with thinking they were like normal bullies after Nana went ballistic on the schools principal who reassured her everything would be taken care of last week. Neither of them could have known that the man would bench key members of the club so that they couldn't compete in the upcoming competition leaving a group of angry upper classmen knowing who was responsible for their club's loss. "Right now all I know is that Tsuna was practicing with a summoning circle of some kind and whatever it is he managed to summon killed them quickly before bringing him here for medical treatment. The men the Hibaris have cleaning up the scene have no clue which of the rituals were used since your father studied every branch of summoning he came across during his travels."

"Y-you know how strong Tsu-kun is Kariya. There's no telling what kind of familiar he could have summoned without him telling us which ritual he used." Nana knew her youngest child was powerful with 72 B+ Rank Magic Circuits. She knew that Tsuna dreamed of being a famous Magus one day since he wasn't doing well in school or anything else most kids his age could do thanks to his clumsiness but at the same time worried because of how kind her son was. He had the potential to be great but the life of a Magus is a hard one making her worry over him every time Tsuna snuck off with her grimoire trying to learn as much as he could from its pages.

"Nana we've talked about this before after Iemitsu ran off but I really thing you should move to Fuyuki where I can keep a better eye on the both of you." Looking up to meet her cousin's gaze Kariya kept pushing knowing she needed to move on from this place especially since the Hibaris would start looking into matters the longer they stayed within their town. "It's been five years Nana you need to move on. If not for yourself than please do it for Tsuna. He needs his dragon of a mother back, not some frail woman who just pretends everything is okay."

I-I'll need to find a new home if we do move." Nana admitted gazing at the unmoving form of her youngest child who needed an oxygen mask just to keep breathing. Tears started building up in hers eyes knowing it was her fault for not doing more to protect Tsuna when he needed help with the bullies plaguing his existence just for fun. "I-I need to start making some phone calls." Standing up on shaky legs the pair of adults left the room leaving Sakura alone with her cousin and the figure watching them. Muttering a few words under his breath a green light flashed across the girl's eyes before she slumped into the chair out could from the temporary curse cast upon her.

The figure materialized in front of a comatose Tsuna's bed a small smile tugging on his lips after finding out from the chart in his free hand that his Master would recover soon enough if given enough time. He looked around sixteen maybe seventeen with golden hair that looked like a blazing flame and blood-red eyes. Wearing wine red robes in the form of a hooded cloak over a snow-white overcoat with golden trims along the edges that revealed his bare chest the figure looked imposing. The simple golden necklace looked expensive with four leaves and a golden circle in the middle of a chain while even the white shorts that fell a little past his knees made it obvious the strange teenager wasn't from this age.

"Rest easy Master, I've taken care of every problem keeping you trapped here within the town. Now all I have to do is watch over you until the Fifth Holy Grail War starts in three years and make sure the Matou clan competes like she wanted." Looking down at his right hand the teenager ran a finger of the ancient key Tsuna used as a good luck charm. He couldn't have known at the time that the gift from his uncle was in fact one of the relics Kariya stumbled across before Nana showed up to help end Zouken's life.

The Servant didn't know much about his Master other that he was powerful but still learning. Tsuna was like a small ember that could grow to be a warming fire or if left unchecked burn everything around him to ashes. Though with him being granted the rare personal skill Double Summon thanks to how complex the summoning circle Tsuna used the Servant could already tell a few things about his Master's character. "The day will come where you will refuse your position in the world. On that day your resolve will either burn hot enough to scorch the heavens or die out suffocated by the coming storm. Impress me before than little Master and I might add you to my growing treasures. Show me your will so that I might claim the one thing no other has. Show me so that I might claim the Sky but till then I will grant you the peace denied to your clan for so long and make you happy."

42-42-564

With the help of Kariya, Nana was able to get all of her affairs in order in under three months. They were able to transfer a still badly injured but awake Tsuna to a hospital in Fuyuki along with selling their old home with his help. Nana hated having to go through the Tohsaka child's legal guardian after everything Kariya told her about the clan but they needed to get permission so the move would be possible without worry of getting kicked out of the city later. Though he made sure to get it in writing with a third-party as witness since he'd sooner trust Zouken then Kirei after both adults felt the effects of a bounded field over the church grounds.

One of the things Kariya pushed for was for Nana to file for divorce against her soon to be ex-husband. It broke his heart seeing her break down like that after calling the number Iemitsu gave in case they needed to get a hold of him almost fifty times trying to get him to answer the phone once just to prove he still cared about them. It needed to be done though because with Tsuna already marked by the Hibari clan thanks to whatever he summoned their youngest child was tasked with monitoring every move they made by the Church. Even though they hold no allegiance to either faction the Hibaris always honor a debt when it's called upon. That helped Kariya get through all the paperwork without going insane knowing Kirei had to deal with the youngest Hibari moving to Fuyuki under the clan matriarch's orders and a pissed off Rin getting half the city bought out from under her nose.

Now after a total of six months of planning they were moved into the new Matou residence after the 'tragic gas leak' that led to the death of Zouken when the former home went up in flames all those years ago. Currently Sakura could be found walking beside her cousin Tsuna who had his injured arm bound in a sling. Nana didn't take chances with her child's health and used every ounce of Healing Magecraft she knew to speed up his recovery. It was one of the driving reasons why the fluffy-haired teen took to studying that particular branch of Magecraft so he could heal any future injuries before Nana could see them so he'd never have to hear his mother crying over him.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" A voice called out as they moved through Miyama's shopping district. Turning around to face the voice she saw Shirou Emiya a friend from school making his way towards them with a few grocery bags in his hands. He was fourteen, almost a year older than both of them with auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. As the crowds thin out some they can see he had on casual clothing, consisting of a black long sleeve baseball jersey t-shirt, blue slim straight jeans and brown boots.

"I'm picking up some dinner for tonight and Tsuna here wanted to get out of the house for some fresh air." Shirou shook the younger teen's good hand with a warm smile firmly in place at finally getting to meet the cousin Sakura sometimes talked about during practice. Though he couldn't help but wonder what happened to Tsuna after spotting the bandages hidden under his coat.

"I'm doing the same with Taiga-san eating over at my place almost daily. Is everything all right though? You've been out of school for the last couple of weeks now and I was starting to get worried when I went by the apartment you were living in to find out you moved." He couldn't help but be concerned about her after a simple gas leak led to her old home going up in flames. Then Shinji vanishing a few weeks later following her grandfather's funeral had him worried about the younger girl after everything that happened to Sakura in the past.

"S-sorry s-sempai. U-uncle Kariya was helping my mom move to the area after my accident leaving Sakura to help me since I still have trouble getting around by myself." He could walk just fine but the adults in his life were being extra careful for now and had Sakura or a familiar watching him since the fluffy-haired teen was still recovering. Tsuna could lose the familiars easy enough but didn't want to worry his mother again or see her crying.

"Dad was able to use the insurance money he received to purchase a new home for us closer to the shopping district." Sakura explained using the lie Nana came up with when she saw Shirou freeze up under her cousin's doe like gaze. She was happy to watch that place burn when they came to get her and couldn't help but smile remembering the large explosion Nana set off after trapping Zouken within the manor. "We're even located in the northern end of Miyama a few blocks away from you Sempai." Sakura explained with a giggle that Shirou mistook for her being happy about having a real home again. Miyama was the suburban area of Fuyuki City so he's glad to hear Sakura lived closer and had more family staying with her now even if Tsuna's injuries were the main reason behind the sudden move. Though with the Hibari clan now owning that half of the city most of the crime could now be found in the area under Rin's control.

As Shirou walked them home playing tour guide for Tsuna with Sakura's help the fluffy-haired teen never noticed his shadow eyeing the older teen up trying to decide if the untrained Magus could become a threat in the future. Tsuna knew his Servant was nearby somewhere and still wondered if he did the right thing about lying to his family. **'Though Gatekeeper did promise we could tell them in three years when something big is supposed to happen.'** Using that one thought to push away the guilt eating at his conscience it only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the new Matou residence and as Shirou looked around he noted that they were only minutes away from his home.

The Matou's new home used to be a large, abandoned temple that Kariya had converted into a home for the four of them. He kept the outer appearance of a Japanese-style building with a classical elegance befitting the area but helped Nana reinforce every area in preparation for any attackers or thieves who might try their luck against the clan thinking them weak prey.

The temple grounds has a very old storehouse built on the edge of the yard, which utilizes a set of keys designed by Tsuna to keep out most intruders that could get past his mother's barriers. The inside of it looks like a normal storehouse but for those that look harder they'd find the hidden stairs in the back leading down into Tsuna's workshop since Kariya didn't bother with one and Nana wanted to stay retired. The workshop is Tsuna's by name but he shared it with his cousin who studied alongside him under Nana's guidance.

The house is open, letting the magical energy flow about freely, so the closed nature is suitable as long as a magic circle can be established. The main part of the temple was left alone but two interconnecting wings were added forming a loose U shape with a large sakura tree growing in the middle of the courtyard. Looking around their yard Shirou could see the freshly trimmed grass along with a few area filled in with different types of flowers and seeing some of the interior through an open door the teen couldn't help but be happy for the Matou cousins. He had no clue Nana cleaned the place every weekend simply because she loved being a mother or that the woman in charge of the home could give him a run for his money when it came to cooking.

It was bought for the purpose of being used as the Matou family's headquarters in the future Fifth Holy grail War no matter how much Kariya didn't want to get involved with it. He still knew his family would be called upon to act in the war and decided it would be better to prepare with the advanced notice he gained from overhearing a few hushed whispers within the halls of the Clock Tower. That plus a run-in with an old friend helped Kariya find some solace in the fact that as the current patriarch he could toss out everything Zouken stood for and replace it with the subjects Nana's side of the family wanted the clan to stand on in the first place before her father's self-imposed exile.

Passing through the residence's barrier constructed by the adults with some subtly help from Tsuna's shadow the Servant in question continued watched the trio of teens talked about all the different sites around the city. The barrier he helped put into place would have alerted any of them if the older teen was a threat so the Servant wouldn't have to kill Shirou but the golden-haired teen did pick up the way his shoulder's tensed for the briefest of seconds when they passed through it. **'So I was right. He is a Magus.'**

"U-uncle K-Kariya planned on taking mom out on the town tonight to celebrate her divorce being finalized so we have plenty of food to spare." Tsuna's voice broke the Servant out of his thoughts as he watched them invite Shirou to stay for dinner who quickly caved unable to say no to the both of them giving him that sad look of theirs. **'My little Master's mother deserves a night out. I hope she enjoys herself after finally getting her life back together.'**

42-42-564

On the other side of Fuyuki Nana was trying to have a good time in the bar Kariya dragged her to even the she couldn't get her ex-husband out of his mind. Taking another sip of her drink she looked down at the divorce papers with Iemitsu signature in all the right places. **'I poured my heart into our old home, raising two kids with no help, teaching them right from wrong and he just signs them without even calling the new number I gave him or anything.'** Her eyes were teary but Nana refused to cry anymore over that man as she slips the papers back into her purse before taking another sip of the drink she ordered.

The only regret Nana had as she made her way over to the counter to order another drink was her oldest son Giotto that still hasn't contacted them no matter what she did to find him. She knew her ex was mafia before they were married but thought nothing of it at first thinking he retired from that life like she did from her old job. Clearly Nana thought wrong since everything in her life looked perfect until he brought an elderly man home on Giotto's fifth birthday. **'He should be eighteen by now and hopefully grown into a fine man even with Iemitsu raising him.'** Shaking her head Nana berated herself for thinking about such depressing thoughts and could only hope Giotto got away from her ex the second he turned eighteen.

Suddenly Nana was knocked over the empty cup in her hand shattering to the ground as she fell. "I'm so, so sorry miss. I just got finished with a meeting and wasn't watching where I was going." Looking up from her spot on the ground she saw a man a few years younger than her holding out his hand. "Here, let me help you up miss."

"It's fine." Taking the man's hand she quickly pulled herself off of the floor only to stumble backwards slightly causing the man to frown for the briefest of seconds before it vanished. "My names Nana, Nana Matou by the way." Nana informed him cursing Kariya for leaving her alone to drink by herself.

He just smiled a warm welcoming smile that set her heart at ease. "Nana" The man whispered her name a few times testing the word on his lips. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"My name is Dino Chiavarone." Leaning down he kissed her hand before meeting Nana's gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty of a woman."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I've been wanting to try this idea for a long time now and ShiroHollow96 along with a few other people helped me plan most of the groundwork out.**_

 _ **Dino is at his Future self's age. I read a few stories with Reborn becoming Nana's new husband and a few other characters though those weren't so good so I wanted to see one where an older Dino starts flirting with a single Nana trying to piece her life back together. As for Nana she's still the same loving woman who won't hesitate to offer someone a meal but this version is a retired Magus who isn't afraid to kick some ass when it's called for.**_

 _ **It's not to far fetched for Tsuna's bully problem to escalate to those kinds of levels since the teachers canon wise don't care or are jerks and the students are used to seeing him as a punching bag.**_

 _ **I have the seven Master's planned out with the Assassin Caster summons being a glitch along with Gilgamesh and the Lancer from the Fourth war coming back for a rematch with Saber.**_

 _ **Giotto and the first generation Guardians are taking the Tenth generations place. I don't plan on introducing everyone else but I wanted to bring in Kyoya as one of the Masters. That plus he'll be bringing his subordinates with him which will wind-up making Kirei and Rin's life hell trying to deal with the youngest Hibari now owning half of the city after buying it out from under them.**_

 _ **On the Mafia side of the things only the bosses of a Famiglia will know about the other factions and if everything works out like I planned then a certain Boss might be joining the war.**_

 _ **Tsuna's Servant is a Teen version of Gilgamesh only under a different class. Gatekeeper is an Extra Servant class mentioned in Fate/strange fake and according to the wikia Gatekeeper was originally going to be the class of Gilgamesh in Fate/stay night instead of Archer. There is little to no data on the Gatekeeper class and I've never seen Fate/strange fake so I'm using it to fill my own needs in this story should it live on past chapter one. Basically he's a teenager who has traits from his child self along with the future adult he'll become. Gatekeeper is basically a mix of Archer and Caster who deals with problems that arise like canon Gilgamesh who should have returned to the Throne of Heroes. I planned on their being a few more glitches so Tsuna isn't stealing anybodys fights but with me adding him into the story and saving Sakura from spending years in that pit with the Crest Worms it'll butterfly effect a few things. Their will be changes and things that shouldn't normally happen happening because the Grail is glitching.**_

 _ **Tsuna's Origin is Creation and Destruction. His Elemental Affinity is Wind and Earth. He's almost a prodigy in anything Magus related but is slightly below average at everything else while at the same time has a caring personality that clashes with the path he wishes to take.**_

 _ **{Stat sheet}**_

 _ **Master: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Matou**_

 _ **Class: Gatekeeper**_

 _ **Identity: Gilgamesh**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic Good**_

 _ **Strength: C**_

 _ **Mana: B+**_

 _ **Endurance: C**_

 _ **Luck: C - A (The curse of having Tsuna as a Master means any activity outside of cooking and Magecraft is open to sudden changes in fortune.)**_

 _ **Agility: C**_

 _ **N. Phantasm: EX**_

 _ **{Class skills}**_

 _ **Magic Resistance C**_

 _ **Independent Action A**_

 _ **{Personal skills}**_

 _ **Charisma A+**_

 _ **Rosy-cheeked Adonis B**_

 _ **Golden Rule A**_

 _ **Divinity B**_

 _ **Collector B**_

 _ **Double Summon A**_

 _ **{Noble Phantasms}**_

 _ **Gate of Babylon - Anti-Unit B+**_

 _ **Sha Nagba Imuru - Anti-Unit EX**_

 _ **Enkidu - Anti-Divine -**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 5450}**_

Chapter 2

"I see you're still here watching the Archery Club practice Master." Gatekeeper said appearing in his spirit form next to a fourteen year old Tsuna who was currently sitting on a bench watching Sakura taking aim for another shot.

"I-I'm just doing my homework while they practice Gil." Tsuna admitted in a hushed whisper switching his gaze from Sakura to his sempai Shirou taking a break to eat his lunch. Following his gaze the Servant smirked when the teen lifted up his head looking exactly where he was standing.

 **'Looks like the boy is getting better at sensing when I'm around even if he can't see me.'** It was a fun little game he played with Shirou over the year after the teen became close friends with his little Master's family. Following the first few times he accompanied the pair of cousins to Shirou's home and the boy himself coming over to eat Gil quickly discovered he could sense his location somewhat. After that discovery it became sort of a game between the two where he'd try to test how good Shirou's little sensing skill was by shadowing him a few times out of the month when Tsuna didn't need his help studying. **'Though most of the praise should go to Master's mother after they discovered he was an untrained Magus.'**

Shirou on the other hand had no clue about what started following him all those months ago but guessed it had to be one of Nana's familiars after Sakura discovered his workshop during one of their visits by accident. It was embarrassing but after having the pair of Matou elders lecture him for the rest of the afternoon for not having any defenses in place Nana went about teaching him how to do it properly. Then came the shocker over dinner where Kariya offered to take Shirou on as an apprentice while leaving him in the dark about the part where he caved to the combined looks his daughter and nephew gave him earlier that day.

No one but Tsuna knew Gil had anything to do with Sakura's little discovery since his Servant couldn't help laughing while telling him about it and didn't want to say anything after Kariya agreed to show Shirou what he knew about runes. That the knowledge came from Nana's side of the family who went into a self-imposed exile was better off left unsaid for now anyway. The new Matou patriarch might be willing to destroy all of the things Zouken stood for but they were still reformist instead of a dichotomy like others thought so having Shirou as an apprentice helped in the face of those watching Kariya for any weakness they could use against his family.

And since his first actual friend was getting taught how to be a proper Magus along with access to books that could help him learn more Tsuna decided not to bring up his Servant's little game with Shirou. It didn't hurt anybody and when he quickly became a regular around the Matou residence along with Taiga Fujimura who got the three teens to call her Fuji-nee, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. So he'd let Gil count his little scheme a success. Of course no self-respecting Magus would do something like this for free but with the Gatekeeper pulling a few strings in the background following the plans to bring the Matou cousins into the next coming war things were moving as planned.

"Sorry practice took so long Tsuna." Sakura apologized drawing Gil from his thoughts as he watched the pair draw closer to his little Master.

"It's no problem. I was able to get my homework done while waiting on you." Tsuna replied smiling a small smile while packing his books away so they could walk home together. Even after a year of help from his mother and Gil who simply suggested cheating his grades wouldn't go any higher than a high C or low B but he still tried doing better with every test taken.

"Are you guys still coming over for the ni-?" Shirou started to ask but then suddenly stops when he notices the figure leaning against the nearby fence in front of them waiting. Kyoya Hibari the sixteen year old prefect from hell stood before them with short black hair, a fringe that joins at the center of his face and parts to the sides leaving a sort of "M" shape. Even though it was strange at first the school rules were changed after his family made a large 'donation' allowing Hibari to wear his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

"Clawless carnivore, omnivores." Opening his sharp grey eyes the youngest Hibari stared at Shirou then his eyes traveled to Sakura and Tsuna who were hiding behind the older teen. Kyoya knew all about the Matou clans progress from the men ordered to watch them but felt like keeping them under his own gaze since their sudden success could be traced back to the subordinates his family kept around. Tsunayoshi Matou formally Sawada was strange even if you considered who his parents were and the things they've done in the past. Even at fourteen he was still slightly shorter to most teens his age with a slender build hiding the runners body he gained from the runs Tsuna went on every morning with his cousin.

Though Kyoya honestly expected more when he first learned of Tsuna's existence from his mother then given the short file they gathered on him after the few months spent in the local hospital before Nana could completely heal his injuries. The former Sawada standing before him had teary doe like eyes, fluffy brown hair and wore a black rabbit eared hoodie outside of school that his cousin made for him as a get well present instead of the Homurahara Academy uniform's jacket.

Both of the cousins were intimidated by his hawk like gaze but Shirou glared right back at him even though he lost every time they ended up 'sparring' against each other. Kyoya could respect the teen's determination somewhat after the first time he stood up to him following his sudden move to Fuyuki where his men went to far in dealing with a group of students breaking the rules. But in reality he was far more interested in the way Shirou adapted to his brutal fighting style after their first fight and improved with each clash that followed. "Keep a better eye on your familiar." Moving to the side slightly he allowed them to see the shaking figure of a small, immature lion cub trapped inside a pet carrier with a seal written in ancient Chinese placed over the top.

"Natsu!" Tsuna shouted gripping Shirou's hand to stop himself from racing forward or reaching for the weapon strapped to his sides at the sight of his familiar caged. Glaring at Kyoya who only smirked challenging at him he was quickly reminded of their first meeting and the way the youngest Hibari handled his new territory.

{Flashback}

"Matou." Nearly jumping out of his skin in fear Tsuna fell forward while quickly turning around to the sight of Kyoya standing by the stairs. They were on the school's roof so no one would see them and even if the could the Bounded Field set up wouldn't let anyone interfere.

"Are you here to kill me Hibari sempai?" Tsuna asked while moving a hand over the hidden satchel attached to the side of his belt after noticing Kyoya's weapons were covered in blood.

"The students that were killed back in Namimori... Was one of them a friend of yours?" Ripples in the air appeared surrounding them with each step Kyoya took erecting a golden wall filling the area around them. "Your clan labeled it self-defense and dropped the matter but judged from the look in your eyes you've figured it out." Weapons appeared from every ripple aimed to take the youngest Hibari's life when he stopped right in front of Tsuna. "Accident or not I'm kind of glad their dead after everything they put me through during the hours I spent trapped at school with them." Then with a smile that looked so innocent and pure Tsuna looked up at him as he whispered the last few words. "After they beat me up for costing them their match and watched on, enjoying the sight of Mochida kicking me in the head I just watched Gil kill them the second my familiar appeared. I could have ordered him not to but I didn't even if I do regret watching them all of them die like that."

"...Are you afraid?" Kyoya finally spoke ignoring the weapons trained on him.

"Yes." Tsuna replied still smiling even though the teen standing before him could snap his neck faster than Gatekeeper's weapons could react.

"Will you run from me?" Kyoya asked smirking as he watched his target look at a space of air behind him for a few seconds before the wall of weapons vanished.

"There wouldn't be any use in trying. You are the cousin of the church's most infamous Executor after all." If the news that Tsuna knew about Alaude being a former Executor shocked him any Kyoya didn't let it show. His family did as they pleased in joining any of the factions or simply enjoying a civilian life if they weren't strong enough carnivores so it wasn't that big of a shock someone might have learned about Alaude's past before he found a man worth following. They held no ties to anyone but still agreed to handle a few odd problems when his mother's friends called in a favor or two.

"Then what will you do?" Feeling the cold metal pressed against the bottom of his chin Kyoya's grin only grew seeing the fire in Tsuna's eyes as they turned from their normal doe like brown to a blazing bright orange. Looking down he could see the black gunmetal of Tsuna's mystic code Retribution while the silver gunmetal that was Penance could barely be seen in its holster thanks to the invisible air hiding it. Each gun had a length of 27cm, a weight of 10kg and used Sky flames in two different ways alongside his dual Origin. Kyoya couldn't help but snort in amusement seeing Requiescat in Pace engraved on the side of the gun tipping him off that Tsuna might know more about his Italian heritage than his mother first thought

"Whatever I must so my mother doesn't cry anymore." Without saying a word he turned around walking towards the stairs as three men stumbled through the door barely alive but standing as they saluted Kyoya.

Slamming a tonfa into the middle man's gut Kyoya forced him to the ground before grabbing a fist full of hair so that he stared into Tsuna's eyes. "Speak trash." Their was no yelling or edge to his voice just a cold painful promise that sent chills up the men's spines after hearing those two words.

"We are deeply sorry for failing in our duties while you resided in Master Alaude's territory." The man gasping for air managed to choke out knowing what would happen to him if he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. "The men I assigned to monitor the area around the school were distracted with other matters and failed to step in when those students found you practicing your family's craft." Reaching forward the man barely standing to his left placed a thick box wrapped in cloth on the ground before stepping back. "Please accept this as a token of apology from the clan's matriarch for your injuries and the shame we brought to the Hibari clan as Master Alaude's vassals."

Kyoya locked eyes with Tsuna who quickly nodded under his angered gaze. "We're done here." Walking off the men quickly moved to follow the youngest Hibari who stopped before turning slightly to face Tsuna. "Be careful omnivore. My mother hears many whispers coming from the herbivores moving amongst the shadows. More than one herbivore has plans too remove your uncle from play."

Waiting a few minutes to make sure Kyoya actually left a shaking Tsuna let out the breath he was holding while Gil materialized near the wrapped box leaning over it curiously poking it with his shoe. "Its a relic."

{Flashback End}

"Gao!" Natsu called fearfully only for his capture to unlock the animal carrier letting him run into Sakura's arms. Pulling her cousins familiar closer the three teens looked at Kyoya confused as they watched him pick up the carrier. "I found him wandering the library watching the students studying." Was all he said before walking back to the main building presumably towards the office his Discipline Committee now used.

"Dealing with Kyoya always puts me on edge." Shirou muttered under his breath while watching the prefect walking away before turning to face the Matou cousins. "Lets hurry to my place before Fuji-nee starts freaking out that we're missing." As they started heading home he never picking up on the way Sakura walked just a little closer to him or the fact Tsuna was still holding his hand but that wasn't anything new by now. One of them usually did something like that after getting scared so he learned to brush it off after the first couple of times they clung to his arm or hid behind him for protection. It felt kind of nice being somebody's hero and for others to look towards him for safety.

42-42-564

It was a few hours later when the three teens could be found talking in Shirou's living room. "I hope you don't mind us staying with you for tonight?" Sakura asked while watching Tsuna and Shirou getting the futons ready after moving the table out-of-the-way.

"It's no problem." Shirou assured her. "Besides with Fuji-nee taking over my bedroom again I was planning to sleep here tonight anyway." It was still reassuring having other magi around to talk with along with a teacher to help him learn after his dad's death. Being a Magus apprentice wasn't all that bad in his opinion since he's been able to improve some with Kariya teaching when the older man wasn't trying to catch up in his own studies as the clan's patriarch. That left Nana to fill in any of the holes her cousin might have missed and she wasn't anything close to being a formal Magus. Using a somewhat rare jewel filled with prana Gil gave Tsuna who in turn handed it over to his mother they were able to fix a lot of his problems. The lecture she gave him when Nana learned Shirou was using his natural circuits was something no one in the household wanted a repeat of after the enraged mother learned one of the children under her care was hurting himself unintentionally. Blood or not Nana turned into a mother bear when it came to the children in her home.

Like Tsuna and Sakura he'd fall under the category of a Spellcaster who does not follow the normal ways of magi even if she still taught them most of the things they needed to know about the Mage's Association. Being adopted into the Emiya family he had no way of inheriting his old man's Magic Crest either unlike Tsuna who already had pieces of the crest his grandfather created during his exile. Though that issue might be dealt with soon enough by a curious Gil who planned on indulging in a bit of harmless theft after learning about the Magus Killer's legend.

With his Origin being Forge and Elemental Affinity being Sword he was unable to use the magic of the five great elements with precision due to lacking any as an alignment. Though there were other things they could teach him like runes to augment his growing Reinforcement and Projection skills with extra traits, using mana to increase the strength behind his blows and forging blades of different shapes and sizes. On the other hand there really wasn't a lot more either adult could do but hopefully with the few skills that fell outside of the five great elements Shirou could rise above his current status to become more than just an apprentice in the coming years.

"And done." Tsuna declared happily falling back onto the warm futon holding Natsu in his arms. "Gao?" "Yea buddy Mama went on another date tonight so we're staying with Shirou." He was happy for her after everything the man before Dino did leaving for months or years at a time only to come home and drink until he passed out. "Gao." "I know but even if he is the head of a mafia family Dino tries to visit her at least twice a month." **'And unlike that smelly guy who took my big brother away he at least calls every other day of the week.'** Yawning Tsuna's eyes start to close as he got more comfortable. "Gao?" "It's so warm Natsu."

"I thought you two wanted to watch a movie?" Shirou questioned looking at the two sleepy Matous quickly falling asleep on their futons. "Come on I even made some popcor-." With a shout of protest he got dragged onto the futon by the younger pair of teens who were surprisingly strong if their grips on him were any clue.

"We can watch a movie later sempai." Sakura muttered griping his left arm while Tsuna held onto his right.

"I have to return it to the local redbox tomorrow or -." A tired yawn cut him off as he tried to stay awake even when Natsu climbed onto his chest for a nap. **'It does feel pretty good. Maybe I've been pushing myself to much.'**

Minutes after the three of them fell asleep Gil materialized in a golden wisp looking around amused even if he did stop to stare at the sleeping form of Tsuna for a few extra seconds. "How long are you going to fake sleeping little Master?" Gil asked sounding amused as he pocketed Shirou's Bleach manga in his hand watching Tsuna peek an eye open before sitting up careful not to wake the others.

"S-sorry for making you wait Gil." Tsuna apologized hurrying to slip on his rabbit hoodie while walking towards the sliding door leading outside ignoring Gatekeeper's amused laugh before he vanishing himself. If his Master wanted to go around town in nothing but his sheep themed pajamas and the hoodie he loved so much the Servant wasn't going to argue against it simply because the sight alone amused him more than anything else.

"We need to hurry before they move again." Rushing down the walkway he hurried to the street where his Servant stood waiting wearing a white jacket that had a fur collar, a black shirt and matching black pants. They helped Gil fit in better when walking amongst the humans he sometimes watched along with the golden colored motorcycle nicknamed the GilGil Machine next to him that the Servant rode around the city on when bored.

"Yes, yes. By all means let's go put down the mongrel who dares interrupt my reading of the thing you call manga." Gil commented starting up his motorcycle while Tsuna got on behind him wrapping his arms around the Servant. He smirked feeling his Master's grip tighten around him as they raced towards their targets location once again given a reason not to harm the boy the cousins liked so much. After all Shirou was nothing more than a sword in his mind protecting the Matou cousins from harm and like any blade or treasure in this world the red head apprentice belonged to him. **'It might take some time before the boy comes to see his place in my world as my little Master's blade but I can wait until the coming war starts in earnest to correct him some.'**

42-42-564

While Tsuna and his Servant raced after their target on the other side of Fuyuki in Shinto the area under the Tohsakas control Nana was sitting in the dinning hall of the newly reconstructed Hyatt Hotel. "So your ex-husband is in the mafia like me?" Dino mused trying not to be to nervous or clumsy since none of his men were around him tonight unless they were hiding nearby again spying on his date. It wasn't love at first sight like Romario or any of his other men guessed but something different. What drew Dino to the beauty of a woman sitting across from was the look in Nana's eyes when he offered to buy her another drink. It was the little things he picked up thanks to Reborn.

Like the way Nana's dress just fit a little to tight for a married woman or the unsure blush that appeared when he asked her to dance with him. The way they could talk about his job being the 10th Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia or the places she went before retiring put his mind at ease over all the women who pretended they cared just for a chance at his family's money or status. It started off as a casual friendship at first since even if she used to be a Magus Nana brought a breath of fresh air into the life forced upon his shoulders. That's why over the past year Dino would make any excuse possible to visit Fuyuki with only his men knowing the truth behind his actions.

"When we first started seeing each other everything I checked into said he retired just like I did to Namimori for a quit life away from all the bloodshed either faction brought." Nana admitted enjoying the view as she gazed out into the cloudless sky. "I didn't have a clue he was just taking an extended leave of absence until my oldest son's fifth birthday when his boss showed up." Even after looking for so long none of her old contacts could find anything on her oldest child short of rumors and guesses.

"I've heard whispers of Iemitsu fighting with 10th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia but we've never met no matter what my old sensei tries so I don't know how true they are." Dino spoke up thinking back to the number of invitations he had to turn down because they were on the same day a meeting was scheduled or happened to be during one of his visits to Fuyuki. He knew of the newest Boss by word of mouth thanks to Reborn but other than that they've never actually met face to face even when they attended the few parties meant to strengthen their alliance. "I don't know the full story but apparently a Mist in the CEDEF did something that has the 10th Vongola enraged but lets change the subject to something less depressing okay." Scratching the back of his head now slightly nervous Dino started to get worried she might have taken what he just said the wrong way only for Nana to laugh before going back to their meal.

"It's fine." Nana assures him with a smile that would belong to an angel. "I've gotten over him but thanks for letting me know." Over the past year with students to teach and Dino coming around at least two to three times a month she was finally putting the pieces of her life back together slowly but surely.

Dino could only chuckle a small blush spreading across his face. **'If I have any say in the matter she won't be single for long.'**

42-42-564

It took only minutes for the King of Heroes to finish them off but Tsuna stood frozen in awe struck horror at the carnage his Servant unleashed upon the monsters that attacked them when they arrived moments ago. It was nothing short of a one sided slaughter. Skewered by enormous blades or the sharpest of lances. Hanging from the nearby streetlights or crushed under the weight of his heaviest shields. Occasionally the Servant went to far in his task making a mess out of the creature but Tsuna was oddly numb to their deaths after finding the missing people used as nothing more then food for the ghouls littering the area around him. On nothing more than a whim Gil pins a ghoul trying to escape by sending halberds to cut of the creatures legs before stomping down on its head ending its life in an instant. A great number of methods used and most taken from the manga Gil loved to read and sometimes watch like Hellsing and Black Lagoon.

"Give me your orders little Master." Gatekeeper tells Tsuna while all around them are the dead or dying bodies of the ghouls and the Magus stupid enough to think he could control them. He wasn't even a threat to the Servant since Gil was able to make short work of them with his weakest of treasures while Tsuna watched on from the entrance of the abandoned building only helping when he could. Now only a few were left alive alongside the broken bodies of the victims kidnapped for his research or simply turned into food for the creatures he gathered.

"They stood against us when we arrived and deserve nothing but death for their actions of striking out against their betters." Walking forward Gil stood before Tsuna whose hooded face was covered in blood from one ghoul who though he was the easier target. "My blades are ready to end the mongrels that still live but you must be the one who gives the orders my little Master." True to Gil's word his gate stood ready to end the lives of every being in the building who still drew breath. "I await your orders Tsunayoshi." Smiling a small venomous smile Gilgamesh hardened his eyes waiting for Tsuna to speak his next order. **'Tonight will prove once again you were the right Master to summon me.'**

"Kill them." Those two simple words revealed a lot to Gil who with a simple snap of his fingers launched each blade with pinpoint accuracy while watching the orange tinted eyes staring up at him with such heat behind them. The hatred and guilt behind them for making him give such an order would have brought any other Servant to their knees begging for forgiveness but not him even if the sight did hurt the King of Heroes.

 **'I know this is just a test to Gil but I still feel like I failed.'** Tsuna thought as his Servant pulled him closer. "I know they couldn't be saved after everything he did to them but I still wanted to do more for them than grant them a quick death." **'I've lied to a lot of people. I lied to Mama...I have been for a long time now. I've lied to uncle Kariya who is so busy now with keeping the clan together in the eyes of the Mage's Association.'** "Reduce all creation to ash." Whispering the words under his breath while pulling a small glowing red phial out of his pouch Tsuna tossed it towards the body of the Magus. Within seconds of it breaking a small fire appeared that quickly grew with each passing second into a raging inferno. **'I've lied to Sakura whenever I stay late after school and Shirou who tries his best to help everybody. Everyone worried about me when I was hospitalized and I even made Mama cry because I got careless. I've been lying for so long I'm starting to lose count. But I want to become a Magus she'll be proud to have as a son instead of the failure everyone saw me as.'**

"Do you regret making a pact with me little Master?" Gil ask with one hand around Tsuna's waist while the other is holding his Master's left arm where the six command seals were located. Each one in the shape of an ouroboros intertwined around each other on the back of his hand and the proof needed that the teen would be a part in the coming war. He knew the first three were for him but to have another three appear truly meant his Master would be dragged into the war instead of hunting down the anomalies bound to appear. Though the thought of summoning another Servant to watch over Tsuna when he couldn't had him smirking at the prospect of a guard dog to watch his Sky.

"Never but I do have one request to make of you."

"And what would that be?" Gil questioned tilting his Master's head up to match his gaze. With the fires raging around them and the building itself quickly falling apart only Gatekeeper and the figure watching from the shadows could hear what Tsuna whispered into his ear.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I really wasn't planning on posting this idea any time this month but with Jess playing around its up. I am glad though that people out there like it even if it messes with the pattern I was trying to get into.**_

 _ **In Fate/Zero some of the Masters were chosen a few years before the fighting even began so it's not much of a stretch for them to start being picked two years before canon.**_

 _ **I know your only supposed to have three but Tsuna will have six because he'll be supporting two Servants and like my notes in the first chapter said a few things are going to get butterfly effected with the changes of having a few new players on the board. As for how they'll pull it off it will be the same method Kayneth and Sola used in the Fourth war.**_

 _ **It was going to be in my notes on the first chapter but the Servants won't be the same for most of the Masters since events were changed for four of them.**_

 _ **As for Shirou the idea of him learning runes and the change in his Origin from Sword to Forge came from reading The Obscure Tome by Akallas von Aerok. [Really great story I love reading.] He'll still be Shirou but a more competent Magus and with no Shinji around is still apart of the archery club. I had an idea of making him the second Magus Killer like his old man but discarded the idea in favour of him learning runes. Might change it later since I have one more chapter to go before it catches up with canon but for now it'll stay the way it is.**_

 _ **As for Tsuna's mystic codes Retribution and Penance. Yes they are guns and work as guns but are sort of my play on the Magus Killer's own mystic code. It won't work anything like Kiritsuga's but the Thompson Contender gave me an idea I planned on running with and I'm not going into greater detail until they're actually used. The Tsuna I'm trying to go for doesn't like hurting people or killing but can bluff his way through most things that come his way unless its one of Gil's test or somebody goes after his mother.**_

 ** _I know I promised people I'd work on the stories I marked with an X but I've been a little busy this past month and let Jess work on whatever updates she felt like when she offered to do it for me. I really haven't had that much time to work on the stories I wanted to so sorry in advance but I'm just adding the notes and rewriting a few things for this set of updates._**

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
